Princess Fairytale Hall
Disneyland Paris= |predecessor=World Chorus }} |-|Magic Kingdom= |-|Shanghai Disneyland= }} |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= (temporary) 2020 (future) |closed=June 21, 2019 (temporary) |predecessor=Mickey's House (temporary) }} Princess Pavilion is a Disney Princess meet and greet attraction located at Disneyland Paris , and also at Magic Kingdom as Princess Fairytale Hall located in the space that was previously occupied by Snow White's Scary Adventures. As well as at Shanghai Disneyland under the name Storybook Court. Hong Kong Disneyland also featured a nearly identical attraction, named simply Royal Princess Garden, temporary located at Plaza Grounds in Main Street, U.S.A., until its closure on 21 June 2019. Rumors state that it will be relocating to its permanent location at Fantasyland. Disneyland Paris version The inside is practically unrecognizable from its time as the post-show room at the exit of It's a Small World. Stone walls, ornate carved columns and cornicing, eight beautiful backlit stained glass windows and eight crystal artifacts representing each princess line the queue. The lighting is subtle yet certainly high-tech: the torches on the walls dance in a realistic flicker, the artifacts are lit by fiber optics and change color. Particularly stunning is the flower for Rapunzel, who rightly won the eighth spot over Mulan, which bursts into golden light from within just as in the film. A long wait it may have, but at least guests are now warm, inside and surrounded by top-quality Disney design work. Magic Kingdom version According to the Hall’s storyline, the hall is a gift from the King to Cinderella and acts as a place where she and other princesses can greet subjects. Guests enter through a tournament tent structure and walk past elaborate cut stone walls and stained glass windows featuring scenes and characters from favorite Disney Princess films. The guests then enter into the Royal Gallery, where portraits of the Disney Princesses align the walls, as you wait to be greeted by a Princess. Cinderella and Rapunzel have been part of the attraction since it opened. From September 2013 through April 2014, Cinderella and Rapunzel each shared a reception room with a visiting Princess including Aurora, Snow White, Tiana, Jasmine, or Mulan.Inside Princess Fairytale Hall as Cinderella, Rapunzel meet in new royal home at Walt Disney World, replacing classic dark ride Inside the Magic, Retrieved June 15, 2016 From April 20, 2014 to June 16, 2016, guests could meet Anna and Elsa in one room while Cinderella and Rapunzel could be greeted in the other.“Frozen” meet and greet moving to Magic Kingdom on April 20, featuring Anna and Elsa in Princess Fairytale Hall Inside the Magic, Retrieved June 15, 2016 Beginning June 17, 2016, Cinderella does meet-and-greets alongside Aurora while Rapunzel shares her room with Tiana.Another Prince gets cut from Walt Disney World Kenny the Pirate, Retrieved June 15, 2016The Princess and the Frog’s Prince Naveen bids farewell to the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Inside the Magic, Retrieved June 15, 2016 Starting November 24, 2016, Princess Elena began doing meet-and-greets alongside Cinderella.Disney’s Princess Elena of Avalor meet-and-greet coming to Magic Kingdom! Inside the Magic, Retrieved October 15, 2016 Gallery Book-snow-white.png|A subtle tribute to Snow White's Scary Adventures in the Hall. 98162575.jpg|Snow White's portrait as seen in the Hall. Auroraprincessfairytalehall.png|Aurora's portrait as seen in the Hall. 98162553.jpg|Jasmine's portrait as seen in the Hall. 98162562.jpg|Mulan's portrait as seen in the Hall. Tianaprincessfairytalehall.png|Tiana's portrait as seen in the Hall. RapunzelPrincessFairytalehall.png|Rapunzel's portrait as seen in the Hall. See also * Fantasy Faire * Fantasy Gardens * Rhythm of the Jungle References Category:Pavilions Category:Disney Princesses Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Main Street, U.S.A. attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Shanghai Disneyland attractions Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions Category:Meet & Greet Attractions Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Enchanted Storybook Castle Category:Former Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Plaza Grounds Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Mulan Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:Frozen Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor